


Lean on Me

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, self esteem issues with weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: When Noctis learns about a difficult reality he struggles to find the right words to help his friend.





	Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Scarred." I recommend reading "Lean on Me" first as it takes place before "Scarred."

“So you want to check out that new action flick this weekend?” Noctis asked as he studied Prompto’s body language.

Prompto stared down at his food; his cheek rested against his hand like he was bored yet his eyes were distant as if lost in thought. His fork lazily chased sad, soggy tater tots around his plate. Narrowing his eyes, Noctis wondered how much food actually had entered his mouth.

“Sure,” Prompto mumbled. 

“What’s the deal with you today?”

“Huh?”

Prompto’s body straightened from its slumped position. His eyes widened sheepishly like when he gets called out by the teacher for daydreaming in class. A pink hue colored his face as he flashed a small grin.

“What has you so distracted today?” Noctis did his best to convey concern but was afraid he came off as annoyed. Ignis had pointed out that the prince had difficulty perceiving his own tone.

“Oh, uh, just exams coming up. We got two big unit tests this week and I’m just nervous about it. That’s all.”

Prompto returned to his slouched pose and rested his head against his fist again. Noctis nodded, remembering that there were indeed exams coming up – not that he intended on studying for them. The auditory learner rarely saw a need to study. All he ever did was mindlessly stare at the words in his textbooks, which never added any new usable knowledge. Then again, he could get away with not studying since he still achieved high marks – probably the reason his classmates whispered rumors that he took advantage of his royal status. Prompto, on the other hand, worked his ass off for his grades which at times looked like a roller coaster ride. Math was actually a pretty strong subject for him. Literature and actually interpreting information, not so much. Prompto was definitely a black-and-white type of guy and needed more time to process metaphors and the such. No wonder his stomach was all in a knot.

Noctis returned his gaze to Prompto’s tray and pointed the mystery meat and fried potato balls. “You should eat more, Prompto. You won’t have any energy for gym class at this rate.

A heavy sigh flared out Prompto’s nostrils. “Yeah, you’re right,” he reluctantly agreed and began nibbling on small bites. 

While scarfing down his own lunch, Noctis watched Prompto. He tried to remain stoic but a slight crinkle in his nose displayed his disgust. Noctis couldn’t blame him though; not everyone can have an Ignis to make a tasty lunch for them on a daily basis.

. . .

Gym really kicked their ass. The cloudless sky exposed them to the sun’s scorching rays with no shade to provide any relief. The soccer match started intense but quickly grew sluggish as pints of sweat poured out of the bodies. Surely they suffered from dehydration by the end of class. Their gym clothes clung at odd angles and refused to peel away. As soon as you pulled on the fabric, it snapped back into place against skin like a magnet on a fridge. Stepping back into the building, the air conditioning welcomed them. The sudden chill sent shivers down Noctis’s back, but he didn’t care that his body was now covered in goosebumps. Though he was certain he stunk like a wet sabertooth. A wipe down with a towel wasn’t going to cut it this time. Extra deodorant and body spray were a must. Noctis debated whether he should start up laundry when he got home, but then scrunched his face as he thought about the stench that will emanate from his gym bag later thus settling on making it Ignis’s problem. Throwing his dirty clothes into the gym bag, Noctis proceeded to finish buttoning up his shirt and securing his tie. Turning around he caught Prompto standing in a corner, staring off into space.

“Hey, Eos to Prompto. You going to change or what? You’ll be late to class.”

“Hm?” Prompto snapped his head to Noctis and puckered his lips.

Noctis shook his head while suppressing a giggle at Prompto’s expression. Blondie better not ever consider playing poker if he keeps overreacting to situations.

“Everyone is done changing except you.” In fact Prompto had yet to begin changing. “Come on. Get moving.”

“Right,” he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

Shoving his gym bag into his locker to retrieve later, Noctis headed out for his next class. However, he was barely halfway down the hall when a nagging feeling pulled on his mind. He stared down into his hands trying to figure out what he missing. His uniform was intact. Textbooks in hand. Shit! His pencil case. Groaning at the realization he will end up being tardy, which will result in a lecture once Ignis finds out, Noctis trudged back to the locker room to retrieve his writing utensils. Rounding the corner into the row where his locker was located, Noctis noticed that Prompto no longer stood in the corner. In fact, Prompto was nowhere in sight. Giving the room a couple of look-overs, Noctis wondered if he somehow missed Prompto in the hallway.

_No way, I wouldn’t have run into him. Besides he couldn’t have gotten changed that quickly._

Then a sound echoed from the one stall in the locker room. Noctis turned a bit green at the lurching sound. The retching sounded a bit dry but rocked Noctis’s stomach nonetheless.

“Hey, Prompto,” he called out cautiously. “You doing alright? Need to go to the nurse?”

“It’s cool, Noct. I’ll be fine.”

The uncertainty in his voice gave Noctis pause. What if he was suffering from a heat exhaustion? What if he passed out in the hallway? Forget it – there was no way Noctis was leaving without checking on Prompto first. As he sat on the bench, Noctis finally heard the toilet flush. He turned as Prompto was stepping out of the bathroom corridor. Cursing profusely, Prompto jumped nearly out of his skin. Color drained from his already fair skin. 

“Sorry,” Noctis apologized sincerely while taking note Prompto’s bare chest. _Good, he was in the process of changing._ “Didn’t mean to startle you. Just wanted to make sure you actually were ok. It was very hot outside.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned against the locker. His leg bounced anxiously; each bounce made his heel repeatedly squeak against the floor. The boy cast his eyes to the floor as he silently waited for Noctis to leave. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto whispered but the hitch in his voice told Noctis the opposite.

Tension grew thick in the room as Noctis raced to think of something to cut through the awkwardness. Snapping his fingers he finally remembered about his stash in his locker.

“I got some granola bars and a water bottle. I told you that you should have eaten more at lunch.”

As Noctis rambled on, he failed to register Prompto’s soft voice until he finally yelled, “I don’t want your fucking food!”

The little water bottle slipped from Noctis’s hand and landed with a thud on the floor. His jaw dropped slightly as he turned to stare into tearful eyes. Noctis’s stomach flopped as if he had just been reprimanded. Sniffles filled the silent room. Absentmindedly Prompto raised his hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks. With his belly exposed, Noctis found the faint streaks wrinkling Prompto’s abdomen. Noctis followed each trail until two arms concealed them from view once again.

“Noct, please just leave.”

Pouty lips begged for solitude yet Noctis felt uneasy leaving his friend alone. Not that he could move as his feet felt frozen in place. Then a stone seemed to drop into his stomach as Noctis connected the dots.

“Prompto, w-were you forcing yourself to throw up?”

Biting his lip, Prompto turned his face away, keeping his back firmly planted against the cold lockers. The bell broke the silence as it signaled the start of class. Yup, they definitely were screwed but sometimes there are better things to worry about.

As more tears cascaded down his face, Noctis wanted to wrap his arms around Prompto and reassure him that everything would be okay, but he figured Prompto wouldn’t want to be touched at that moment. Not when he was building a wall around himself. Instead he offered kind words.

“If there’s anything I can do for you or you want to talk, you know I’m here for you.”

Prompto finally looked his friend in the eyes while chewing the inside of his cheek. He nodded his understanding but his lips would not stop quivering.

“It’s hard, ya know?” His voice shook. “To be the fat kid. People are always pointing at you and judging. To get picked last in gym or at recess because you’re the slowest.”

Noctis lowered his gaze. He remembered that kid. While Noctis did little to get involved with the other kids, turning himself into an outcast, he equally did little to include his timid classmate into his antisocial club. While he knew this lean but muscular teen was once the chubby kid, he sometimes forgot about that detail since it wasn’t something that mattered to him. Yet somehow he failed to take into consideration that it still mattered to Prompto.

“It’s just hard when you want to eat healthy but are surrounded by crap all the time. Or when that craving for a sweet pastry hits, like when the clubs do bake sales. The temptation is strong and I’m so scared to binge and gain like five pounds over night. Then there are times I just feel so guilty about eating. Like that greasy slop at lunch…I mean does that meat even qualify as real protein?”

Prompto had a valid point.

“I was planning on skipping lunch instead of risking ingesting that mess but then you insisted…”

Guilt punched Noctis in the gut. He just wanted to look out for his friend. He didn’t mean to make Prompto self-conscience.

“Figured it was better to throw it up before my body could absorb all the grease.”

Tears stung his eyes as he dwelled on how he could be such a shitty, clueless friend. He wished there was something he could do to help Prompto.

“Isn’t…isn’t it bad for you to…throw up a lot like that.” Noctis racked his brain, trying hard to remember those lessons from health class. Now he wished he had actually paid attention rather than half listen to the teacher. “I don’t want you to do more harm to yourself.”

Prompto stared into pleading eyes that begged him to take better care of himself. If only it was that easy. How could Noctis possibly understand the torment of trying to keep oneself in check all the freaking time?

“What if…,” Noctis hesitated. Chewing on his inner lip he momentarily debated vocalizing his suggestion at risk of offending his friend. “What if I can promise you don’t have to eat the shitty school lunch? I can have Ignis make a lunch…”

Noctis abruptly raised his hand as soon as Prompto opened his mouth to protest the suggestion. Prompto sighed at the silent request of “just give me a moment to explain.”

“I won’t tell him anything. I can just have him pack a little extra stuff like a side salad.”

Incredulous eyes narrowed at Noctis already knowing that the prince will never be able to pull a fast one over his advisor, the one person who knew Noctis since before he was potty trained.

“Don’t worry, he won’t ask questions. And I won’t force you to eat but at least I’ll have healthy alternatives for you if you want it. Please?”

It definitely wasn’t every day that a prince would beg from a pauper. A reluctant nod agreed to the terms, knowing full well he had more say on the matter than Noctis. Even though he felt guilty for worrying his best friend, there was a comfort knowing he will now have options at his disposal.

“Come on,” Noctis’s voice pulled Prompto out of his thoughts. “We’re already way late for class.”

“Eh, yeah,” Prompto sighed as he threaded his arms through his sleeves and began buttoning up the dress shirt.

Noctis retrieved his pencil case, which he originally came for. As he turned to leave, Prompto tackled him from behind, lurching Noctis’s body forward a bit, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” he murmered into Noctis’s back.

“For what?” came the genuinely curious question.

“For not calling me stupid, for not teasing me, for…for,” sobs drowned out Prompto’s words.

Noctis turned around and circled his arms around Prompto. 

“Just remember, if there’s anything you need, you can always lean on me.”


End file.
